Official:PetitionHousing
=Houses and stalls= Please peruse the following frequently asked questions - if ye still need assistance, we'll be happy to provide it at the bottom of the page. Housing/painting houses/Furniture You can find out about all the different types of houses here. To paint a house, buy a paintbrush from an apothecary, go to the scene you want to paint, select the brush, then Paint. This will give a preview of what it will look like and what it will cost. Because a house has no hold, you cannot deliver paint orders, so Pieces of Eight are used to buy paint at the lowest offered price on that island. You can buy furniture from Furnishers. Some furniture has special uses - these are shown in the order screen, or when you hold your mouse over an item in a trade window or booty screen. You can see where your furniture is placed by selecting your name, then Placed Furniture. You can put your furniture back into your booty panel by using the Reclaim button shown there. Furniture only ages when it is moved around. Transferring commodities to/from ships/shops/players You can transfer goods between the holds of ships or shoppes at the same island. You need to use the full name and the exact spelling when entering the location, and you need access permission for the ship or shoppe. If you are transferring to another pirate, they need to be in a place where they have access. See here for more information. Managing/closing a Shoppe or Stall The Shoppe Management guide gives a lot of useful information. You have to have at least one worker, and have the charged rates set and check the Open for business box, before your stall can take any orders. If your shoppe says that it is "not making items with" something, set a price for that commodity in the Use/"Cost" column, and check the box beside it. This allows the shoppe to use that commodity in orders. A shoppe will go dark, and cancel any unstarted orders, if the tax is not paid. You can close a stall by not paying the tax for 2 weeks, a shoppe takes 4 weeks. There is no refund of the starting cost. Any goods that are in the shoppe when it closes will be lost. Stalls cannot be traded, they do not have deeds. Shoppe Types Jobs and Labor To take a job in a shoppe, you need to subscribe (on subscription oceans) or have a labor badge (on doubloon oceans). If the shoppe uses your work, you will be paid automatically. If you are a trial player, you can play the crafting puzzles and provide work on free days. Currently apothecaries, distilleries, weaveries, iron mongers, and shipyards have crafting puzzles. Foraging uses one labor hour for each container of goods which enters the board, so trial players cannot forage for pay. You can see how your labor hours were used by selecting your name, then Labor Report. See the YPPedia article on Labor for more information. Bid Tickets Bid tickets are only really useful for players ranked officer or above. You can only deliver a bid ticket to the hold of either a ship in port at that island where you have permission, or to a stall/shoppe that you own or manage on that island. See here for more information. Question not answered? Category:Official Documentation